


Touched By Light

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Poetry, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Ruler of chaos, connect to the future with your pure white lightYou are the world's, the future's and my only light
Relationships: Ibuki Kouji & Messiah, Ibuki Kouji/Shindou Chrono
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Touched By Light

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ibuki's birthday and I'm emotional yet again so I kicked myself out of my writer's block to do something. Enjoy?  
>  ~~This is barely different from my prose honestly~~

There is warmth in the darkness.  
Soft, quiet, the abyss sings a lullaby of silence, and cradled by emptiness, your crying skin, your abused eyes, breathe, weep.  
Sleep.

Who knew where peace would be birthed? You, who trailed the flesh of your feet across the earth, who sunk and despaired, should not have found purpose in returning to the shadow, and yet.  
Yet.  
It is not the darkness that cut you open, but those who reside in it.  
You shiver, brushed by fingers that blind you, and sink, again, in truth, in warmth, in being the shadow to the light.

It is light you love more than life itself, the light that guards you and the light that pulls you,  
Two sides of a brilliant coin, and you the table upon which they fall.  
They are the vanguard, the blinding blade, the absolute. Those who carve a path through fate. Those who refute despair.  
The world follows in their wake, and you, quiet, blessed, walk in the shadow right under their feet, towards a tomorrow that you might be the first to see.

You are blessed by light. Light’s child and Light’s beloved, an antithesis and a magnetic pole, drawn and led on the path  
You now know to be yours.  
You are consumed with purpose, burning with feeling, alight with determination, and when Light touches your skin, the flames that spread along your nerves might just take you whole.

It is in their shadow that you find peace, in their light that you find hope, and the space where you meet is forever dawn.  
A new day, always.


End file.
